fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tine
Teeny (translated Tinny in some fan translations) is a Thunder Mage in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is Tailto's timid daughter, and Arthur is her brother. Also abused by Hilda, which causes her to resent the woman. Despite Blume's care towards her, she still considers him one of the causes of Tailto's death and did not hold back in defeating him later. She is also shown to be friendly with Blume's daughter Ishtar. Her substitute character is Linda, and she is her first cousin. In-Game Teeny is very influenced by who her father is since she only comes with the Wrath skill, which may be good, but it isn't very useful on its own. Most people prefer her father to be Azel, Levn, or Lex. With Azel as her father, she will have amazingly high magic, skill, and speed, and she will gain the Pursuit skill, and she will be able to kill most standard enemy units fairly efficiently after promotion. With Levn as her father, she will be able to inherit the Elwind tome, and she will be able to wield the Tornado tome after promotion. With Lex as her father, she will have the Ambush/Wrath skill combo, and she will annihilate whole armies of enemies if she is promoted, has a Magic Ring, and has the Thoron tome, but she isn't really useful till she is at half health. It should be noted that she cannot inherit the Thoron tome from her mother. Base Stats |Mage |Varies |3 |Varies |Varies/Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |Varies |5 |Varies |Fire - Varies Thunder - B Wind - Varies |Elthunder Inherited Items Growth Rates *'HP:' Varies *'Strength:' Varies *'Magic:' Varies *'Skill:' Varies *'Speed:' Varies *'Luck:' Varies *'Defense:' Varies *'Resistance:' Varies Promotion Gains *Promotes to Mage Fighter *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +0 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Movement:' +0 Conversations In Chapter 7, Arthur can recruit Teeny by talking to her. In Chapter 7, Teeny can talk to Celice, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Celice can talk to Teeny, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Celice. In Chapter 10, after Rados Castle is captured, if Levn is Teeny's father, Celice can talk to Teeny, and she will gain five points of magic. In the Final Chapter, if neither Arthur or Teeny have a lover, he can talk to her, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny's lover is Celice, Sety, or Leaf, she can talk to him, and he will gain three points of magic. Love Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growth unless said otherwise. *Celice: 0+3 *Leaf: 0+3 *Aless: 0+3 *Shanan: 0+3 *Johan/Johalva: 0+3 *Oifey: 0+3 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Lester: 0+3 *Skasaher: 0+3 *Delmud: 0+3 *Sety: 0+3 *Corpul: 0+3 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) Gallery File:Teeny TCG1.jpg Teeny RareCard.jpg Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters